


Pretty Enough

by scentedrose



Series: Pretty [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Fear of Discovery, Fear of judgment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedrose/pseuds/scentedrose
Summary: Cloud doesn't want to hide it anymore, and he figures if there's one person he can trust first, it would be Tifa. But following through with that is harder than he thought.*Not referenced to the remake, so no spoilers*
Series: Pretty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Pretty Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll, so sue me. 
> 
> I don't know if this is the end or if they'll be more. Either way, I like this muse I have for Cloud in a dress. I hope you guys enjoy it, too!

“Cloud?” 

“Give me a minute!” 

“You’ve been in there for thirty minutes already!” 

“Just give me another minute!” 

Cloud’s fingers are shaking yet again, as they often do when he finds himself dressed in a way he wishes he could do more. This was one step towards that, but he really doesn’t know what to make of it. This dress falls just below his knee, made of a thin cotton that feels smooth over his skin and settles over every curve lightly. It brings attention to his muscular frame, but he quite likes the way it compliments his build. The straps are thin, as most summer dresses are, and Cloud knows that once he steps outside of the bathroom, there is no going back. 

He takes a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror to try and gather the courage it was taking him to open the door. He doesn’t know why he had done this in the first place and doesn’t know if it will go well, but he just feels that he can’t go back. He needs to move forward and this was the next logical step. 

His toes curl in the ballet slippers that he had slid into, white to compliment the light pink of the dress. The flowers across the hem were delicate looking and so very not expected on someone of his strength and reputation. 

“Cloud?” 

This time, Tifa sounds far more concerned than impatient. Cloud had asked her up here carefully, being quiet with his request and she took it seriously right away as Cloud doesn’t often make requests, let alone in that manner. She had allowed him to lock the bedroom door and sit her on the bed while he stepped into his ensuite bathroom. He had asked her to be patient because there was something he needed her to see. After months of hiding his dresses and only indulging in his desire to be pretty when he had a night at an inn after deliveries, Cloud had decided that enough was enough. 

“Please, you’re worrying me…” 

“I’m coming out.” He says in response. He doesn’t like when she worries. It was so second nature to Tifa anyways that Cloud didn’t think it was fair to make her worry unnecessarily. 

When his shaking, even a little sweaty, hand turns the knob, he has to take one more deep breath before he’s swinging the door open and baring himself to Tifa. He can see that her face was one of worry when he initially swung the door open, but it morphs into something… 

Unreadable. 

His heart plummets to his stomach and he feels immediately ill. His own eyes widen in mirror of Tifa’s as he moves to shut the door quickly. The slam is louder than he intended as he leans back against it. His heart races and he doesn’t think he can gather enough air as he nearly hyperventilates. He cannot believe that he has done this, shown her something that he could have very well kept to himself. 

“Cloud!” Her voice sounds closer, like maybe she was standing against the door. “Cloud, open up!” 

Cloud can’t find the words to respond.  _ ‘Go away’. ‘Please leave’. ‘I’m sorry’. _

“Cloud, please… please just open up.” Her voice is soft, gentle and coaxing. Cloud has heard this tone before. It’s the one of his best friend trying to reach him, to keep him from pulling away, from leaving for months at a time with no answer on his PHS. 

Cloud’s eyes close as he takes a deep breath. The moment is raw and he feels that maybe he should give her more than just a moment’s chance. This decision is what leads him to pull from the door and slowly open it. His eyes stay glued to the floor, though, afraid of what he would see in her eyes. 

“Cloud…” 

He winces. 

Tifa reaches out to fix the strap that had slid down his shoulder, placing it back where it belongs. “I always knew pink would look good on you.” 

Cloud glances up at her with surprise, finding it hard to believe that he would see this soft smile on her face, one of approval and a complete lack of judgement. 

“Want to come down and have lunch with me now? You skipped breakfast and now I know why.” 

Cloud lets a shy smile of his own touch his lips as he nods, following her steps after she turns to leave the room. No one else was home, but the locked door had given him a sense of comfort. When he follows, he glances at the full length mirror he had purchased not long ago in hopes he’d be brave enough to do this. He smiles at his reflection, feeling confident in himself and happy that this wasn’t his own secret anymore. 


End file.
